


C'era una volta un povero diavolo

by Sara Brindisi (Duedicoppe)



Series: C'era una volta un... che cosa? [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, fiabe (circa)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duedicoppe/pseuds/Sara%20Brindisi





	C'era una volta un povero diavolo

C’era una volta un povero diavolo.   
  
Non sto parlando di un uomo povero, sfortunato, vecchio, senza una casa, una famiglia o un lavoro, senza nemmeno un cane a tenergli compagnia; niente di tutto questo.   
Anche se ce ne sono.   
  
Non un pover’uomo. Un povero _diavolo_.   
  
Era povero, molto povero, per la più semplice e comune delle ragioni: non riusciva a fare soldi.   
E non riusciva a fare soldi per la meno semplice e meno comune delle ragioni: era un buon diavolo.   
O un pessimo diavolo, non sono sicura di come si debba dire.   
Insomma: non era un granché come diavolo. Gli altri diavoli, tutti gli altri diavoli, a quanto sembrava, ricevevano magnifici (e munifici) premi ogniqualvolta riuscivano a convincere un essere umano ad odiarne un altro, a fare del male ad un altro. E anche di più se si trattava di far “progredire” (anche i diavoli tengono molto al progresso) una teoria razzista, o una ricerca sugli armamenti, o una politica economica di sfruttamento.   
I diavoli di maggior talento erano adulati, invitati a tutte le feste, rispettati.   
Il povero diavolo non aveva alcuna capacità diabolica, nessun talento degno di questo nome. Sapeva muovere le orecchie separatamente e arrotolare la coda a cavatappi, ma abilità del genere non procurano del rispetto nemmeno a una festicciola tra amici, perlomeno nel paese dei diavoli.   
E del resto è anche difficile avere degli amici, fra i diavoli. Cercano tutti di arrampicarsi sulle spalle degli altri (e di pestargli le dita, tanto per non perdere tempo). Il nostro povero diavolo, invece, era quanto di più diverso si possa immaginare da un arrampicatore sociale; soprattutto da quelli dell’inferno. Non era neppure particolarmente cattivo, solo molto brusco e burbero; giusto nei suoi momenti migliori arrivava ad essere parecchio sgarbato. Sul lavoro, poi il suo massimo successo era convincere una qualche povera casalinga, o impiegata, a fare uno strappo alla dieta e ingozzarsi di cioccolatini. O suggerire a qualche lavoratore sedentario di saltare il jogging a favore delle trasmissioni sportive, comodamente seguite dalla poltrona di casa, e con accanto un bel rifornimento di birra e patatine.   
Insomma, era decisamente un fallimento. Ce la metteva tutta, si impegnava al massimo, ma non riusciva assolutamente a mantenersi ad un livello accettabile per gli standard diabolici.   
Finché un brutto, bruttissimo giorno venne convocato dal suo Grande Capo. In realtà, nella gerarchia infernale era a malapena il sostituto temporaneo di un vice-sottopiffero che aveva preso un anno sabbatico; ma anche se il nostro povero diavolo a livello intellettuale lo sapeva bene, a livello emotivo era assolutamente, completamente e totalmente terrorizzato.   
Gli battevano i denti, le ginocchia, le corna e gli unghioni dei piedi. Entrò nel terribile ufficio senza nemmeno notare la moquette color fucsia fosforescente a pois verde muffa, e si trovò davanti al suo superiore, restando in piedi a tremare mentre quello finiva di prendere una serie di appunti.   
Dopo una decina di minuti, il Gran Capo alzò lentamente lo sguardo disgustato verso il povero diavolo e gli disse: “Per prima cosa, per amor dell’inferno, smettila di tremare. Sembri una collezione di nacchere.”   
Distolse lo sguardo da quello che era, a voler essere generosi, un patetico tentativo di _cominciare_ a controllarsi, e allungò gli artigli verso una pila di cartellette che, il povero diavolo lo intuì, contenevano la quasi infinita serie dei suoi insuccessi. Ne sfogliò una senza troppa attenzione, giusto per rinfrescarsi la memoria, e poi pronunciò le parole che gelarono il sangue al povero diavolo fin quasi a pietrificarlo (letteralmente: i diavoli hanno il sangue fatto di lava fusa).   
“Allora, torna nel mondo degli umani e mettiti a lavorare. Ma vedi di farlo bene, questa volta. È la tua ultima possibilità.”   
Il nostro povero diavolo abbozzò un inchino, poi scappò via il più velocemente possibile.   
Passato l’attacco di panico, cominciò a riflettere. E decise che qualunque cosa avesse fatto, non doveva solo “farlo bene”. Doveva fare qualcosa di eccezionale, di eclatante; doveva ottenere un tale risultato da cancellare in una volta sola tutti i disastri combinati in precedenza. Pensò e pensò, e alla fine individuò l’obiettivo. Si trattava di una donna molto nota, che predicava onestà, bontà, amore per il prossimo, ginnastica e dieta ferrea. Sembrava promettere davvero bene, se solo… entrò nella sua testa e cominciò a guardarsi intorno.   
Tutto a posto: era un essere umano come gli altri. Se fosse stata la creatura perfetta di cui parlava il suo ufficio stampa, non ci sarebbe stato proprio niente da fare.   
Anzi: c’erano bugie, imbrogli, cattiveria ed egoismo in dosi massicce, decisamente superiori al normale. Bisognava solo fare in modo che venissero alla luce. Si sistemò più comodamente e si mise al lavoro. Cominciò a limare, pian pianino, tutti i pensieri che potevano dargli dei problemi: l’idea di dover essere sempre gentile con tutti “perché non si sa mai chi potrebbe esserti utile”, l’idea di dover avere successo a tutti i costi “anche se devo fare qualcosa che non mi piace”… e tutta la segatura che ne ricavava la buttava negli ingranaggi dell’ipocrisia. I risultati si fecero vedere molto in fretta.   
In capo ad una settimana la donna aveva licenziato la sua segretaria per averle chiesto un’aumento; quando quella era andata a raccontare la cosa in televisione, la sua ex-datrice di lavoro aveva indetto una conferenza stampa, durante la quale si era messa ad insultare i giornalisti. Era stata vista alzarsi a mezzogiorno, mangiare una grigliata mista con delle patatine fritte che navigavano nell’unto, rifiutare l’elemosina ad una vecchietta e passare in automobile con il semaforo rosso.   
Il nostro diavolo tornò a casa sua molto soddisfatto, e quando il Gran Capo lo convocò di nuovo si preparò mentalmente ad accettare i complimenti senza sembrare imbarazzato.   
Invece:   
“Immagino che tu sia contento di te stesso. Si può sapere che cos’ hai combinato, razza di imbecille? È mai possibile che non ti si possa lasciar fare niente? Sentiamo, come pensi di scusarti, stavolta?”   
“Ma io, veramente…mi sembrava di aver fatto un buon lavoro…”   
“Un buon lavoro? Per aver rovinato quella piccola ipocrita? D’accordo, ti posso concedere che i pettegolezzi e le malignità che si faranno adesso su di lei provocheranno un bel po’ di litigi con i pochi fanatici che le credono ancora. Ma tu hai idea di quante persone avevano rinunciato ad essere buone perché non riuscivano ad essere perfette come credevano che lei fosse? Per non sentirsi inadeguati si stavano trasformando in egoisti, e adesso invece torneranno sui loro passi. E poi, si può sapere perché quando devi tentare qualcuno prima o poi punti sempre sul cibo? Ti riesce facile, certo, per forza che ti riesce facile! Amano di più mangiare che non tenersi in forma restando a dieta! Ogni volta che lavori così, riesci solo a renderli più felici di prima. Basta, non si può continuare così, sei la vergogna dell’inferno. Vattene.”   
“Sss… ssì certo, esco subito…”   
“No cretino, non hai capito. Vattene e basta, vattene dall’inferno. Sei esiliato.”   
“E-esiliato? Ma… ma… dove vado? Cosa faccio?”   
“E che mi importa. Potresti andare nel modo degli uomini, visto che sei perfino più buono di loro. Anzi: ti  trasformerò in uno di loro!”   
“No, un uomo n…”   
Detto fatto.   
Niente artigli, niente corna, niente coda, e anche la prospettiva di beccarsi un bel raffreddore subito dopo l’arrivo, per via del cambiamento di clima.   
Avrebbe voluto chiedere pietà, supplicare, ma sapeva che era inutile. Raccolse le sue poche cose, i risparmi di parecchie vite di duro lavoro perennemente mal riuscito, e si trascinò via.   
Una volta tornato sulla terra vagò per giorni, solo e disperato, tentando di trovare un posto in cui rifugiarsi, finché un giorno non si ritrovò a fare quel che hanno fatto, nel corso della storia, molte persone infelici: raccontare i fatti suoi ad un barista.   
Parlò, in modo piuttosto incoerente (non era bravo neanche a reggere l’alcool, e gli era bastata una birra per ubriacarsi) dei suoi fallimenti, della sua incapacità di essere come tutti, di soddisfare le aspettative degli altri. Parlò, in effetti, più di quanto sarebbe stato prudente da parte sua, ma molti uomini hanno definito il posto in cui lavorano “un inferno” e nessuno ci fece troppo caso.   
Il giorno dopo si svegliò con l’impressione di avere un intero complesso rock dentro la testa; ma insieme alle percussioni, c’erano anche varie frasi che continuavano a rincorrersi: “amano mangiare” … “li rendi felici” … “Senti amico, sai che ti dico, vivi la tua vita e il resto del mondo si arrangi. Non tocca agli altri decidere chi o che cosa sei.” (questo era il barista, che di solito si limitava ad ascoltare, ma questa volta si era impietosito di quel poveraccio che si sentiva tanto inadeguato).   
Il povero diavolo, che ormai non era più un diavolo, capì.   
Aspettò di essersi rimesso in sesto, poi prese i suoi famosi risparmi (pochi per un diavolo, ma parecchi per un uomo) e un giornale di annunci economici, alla sezione del “vendesi”.   
E aprì una pizzeria: la pizzeria “All’inferno”, con il pavimento e le pareti rossi, e i mobili neri, e tanti piccoli diavoletti appesi in giro come decorazione.   
Specialità della casa: la pizza “Diabolica”, con peperoncino piccante, peperoni misti (rosso, verde e giallo), olio piccante, salame super-piccante, aglio, acciughe e cipolla cruda.   
Aveva un enorme successo.


End file.
